


In Kind

by voidsparda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Assassination, Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Church of Dodo, Gen, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsparda/pseuds/voidsparda
Summary: Ser Sparda rushes back home due to news befalling her holiness.





	In Kind

**Author's Note:**

> A small little fic set in my friends and I's RP in XIV. We role play and run a church dedicated to Dodo.

As soon as I received word I rushed back to our church as fast Boko could go, pushing my loyal mount to his limit. Halting him to a skidding stop, I got off of him and threw the churches doors open. 

“YOUR GRA-“ a gauntleted hand covered my mouth before I could continue. Following the hand to its owner I found myself looking at a Xaela clad in church plate mail, this was Ser Usun steward of the confessional and one of my fellow knights. He shakes his head and says “She’s fine and is currently resting, so please inside voices only.” I give a firm nod and he uncovers my mouth and steps back. 

Taking a moment to wipe my mouth I also take the chance to look around our foyer. In every corner stood one of my fellow knights, all in varying states of distress and unrest. There was a palpable feeling of disappointment and shame around the room. 

“What happened?” 

None dared to look up at me and I wouldn’t have blamed them. I was apoplectic at that moment, the fury of the Dreadywyrm himself hiding behind my glare.

“I said, what happened?” my voice echoing louder through the room.

“W-we were in Limsa, out to get some supplies for supper.” A voice manages to squeak out, in the corner of my eye I see a young Miqo girl bring their head up to look at me. “We were by the lower docks when suddenly a rock flew past us.”

Walking closer to the girl I knelt down and motioned for them to continue. She looks at me, eyes misty with unshed tears, and nods. 

“There were three men standing by one of the boats looking at her grace and I, their eyes brimming with spite. They s-started yelling at us about how the twelve were the only real gods and how we were just lunatics.” She pauses and wipes at her eyes. “Her grace stepped forward to reason with the men and thats when they all started throwing more rocks. I tried to shield her grace as best I could, but one of them hit her on the head a-and.” I stopped her, as by this point she was already in tears and bumbling her words. 

Placing a hand on top of her head I gently patted her. “That's enough Nyko, I’ve heard enough. You did all you could.” Petting them till their sobs slowly turned to sniffle, I then stood up and addressed the room once more.

“How is she?”

Near the fireplace a female Au Ra, nervously wringing her hands together, steps forward. “She’s fine and currently sleeping soundly” she gestures to a closed door “the wound itself wasn’t anything to worry about, Nyko and I treated it quite easily. But she did suffer a mild concussion from the blow.” 

Clenching a fist tight, I say “How mild?”

“Very mild, nothing a bit of rest won't fix.”

“Is anyone keeping watch by her bedside?”

“Ser P’eyra is keeping watch, hasn’t left her side since she was brought here.” 

Letting out a sigh of relief I walk over to her and give them a pat on the shoulder. “Good that's good to hear, thank you Ser Gaige.” 

Walking back to the center of the room I look around at the weary faces of my fellow knights and address them. “Let us not mince words here my comrades, we failed. We became much too lax in our watch, due to how receptive the people have been. By the grace of our feathery lord our failings did not result in anything grievous to befall her holiness, but next time may be different. So I ask of you my sworn brethren to rest, and reflect on this day and the actions we must take to prevent these situations in the future. May Dodo protect!”

“May Dodo protect.” my fellow knights half-heartedly responded back. As they walked to their respective quarters I called the attention of one of them. 

“Ser Usun if I may, could I ask of you a favor?” 

Tilting his head at me he asks “A favor? Of course, what is it you need, Ser Sparda?”

Giving him a grateful smile I reply “Ah much thanks, if you could please see to your fellow knights this evening? In my rush to get here I forgot to do a couple errands back in town.”

“Ah of course, it is no bother to me. I’ll go ahead and do as you wish.” 

“Thank you.” Giving each other a small bow, we part ways. 

As I watch my fellow knights go, the small smile I had fades into an emotionless thin line. Walking towards the fireplace in the corner, I douse the fire and clear away the debris. After brushing away most of the charcoal and ash a small hatch is revealed. Opening the hatch reveals two curved daggers, and a set of Shinobi garb. 

Gingerly picking up one of the knives I lightly trace the blade's edge with a finger. “I never thought I’d have to revisit this part of my past, but honor demands I make a message.” I strip down and put on the new garb, and holster the knives on my person, while placing my armor within the hatch.

Walking back outside I take in the brisk evening air and look up at the night sky, devoid of stars or moonlight. “A new moon tonight, how auspicious” 

A quiet *kweh* catches my attention and I look over to see Boko walking towards me. Giving him a sad look I dig my fingers into the feathers near the Chocobo’s cheeks. “Where I’m going is no place for you dear friend. Stay here and wait for my return. Protect our family, you hear?” He gives a small warble of agreement. I give him one last pet and walk off.

I walk away from our home and into the empty streets of the Mist. Every step I take my form slowly fades from view, like a mirage. My quiet murmurs echoing through the night.

“Even though fate is a cruel mistress, mortal cruelty knows no bounds. It’s only right to return their showing in kind.”


End file.
